Oxyon
'Oxyon '(full name: Claudio Rodrigo Fernández González) is a 25-year-old wolf. Personality Oxyon is a friendly and jolly wolf, and he tends to hang with Taryn the Heatran. History Oxyon was born in the forests of Chile, where he learned hunting. When the inscriptions for joining H.O.W.L started, he was the first one to join, thus becoming the first member in the institution. Oxyon was the first animal of project H.O.W.L., part wolf, part mech. He's a friendly wolf, and he tends to hang with Taryn the Heatran. Later, he, along with the other 5 original members of H.O.W.L were killed during an ambientalist protest, where a maniatic anti-H.O.W.L jerk decided to light the HQ on fire. His severed head was found by a jolly primate who fixed him and his H.O.W.L comrades, giving him a more human-like look. Abilities VERSION 1.0 *Armor - Oxyon has very strong armor covering most of his body. *Laser Blaster - Oxyon's back features a huge cannon which is fairly powerful. *Laser tail - Oxyon has a large laser blade at the end of his tail. This is a weak (but fast and cutting) attack, as it deals some edged and energy damage. *Sonic Howl - What was Oxyon's original means of communication has turned into an attack, but sadly it's his weakest move. It works like a nuclear pulse, throwing anything nearby away from him. *Laser eyes - Oxyon can use the energy that is used for his tail and blaster and turn them into a devastating eye beam. This does a lot of energy damage to enemies, but disables both his tail and blaster. *Agility - Oxyon has above average speed. *Size-Changing - Oxyon isn't very tall, at only 4.3 meters. However, he can change his size to up to 100 meters to compete with kaiju. This runs on a color timer, and he will return to regular size after a long while in his kaiju size. *Oxyon can change from his 1.0 and 2.0 form at will. VERSION 2.0 *Armor - Oxyon retains the strong armor covering most of his body. *Laser Tail - Oxyon's tail becomes longer and sharper. *Twin Laser Cannons: The upgraded form of his original laser cannon, these two, while being weaker, are faster, and their combined force is equal to the strength of the original cannon. *Sonic Howl - Oxyon retains his sonic howl. *Laser eyes - Again, his eye laser is the equal to both his Twin Laser Cannons and Laser Tail's energy combined. It disables all the other weapons mentioned before after usage, for a brief time. *Agility - Oxyon is still fast, and now with his 2.0 upgrade he can climb walls with real ease. *Size-Changing - Oxyon isn't very tall, at only 4.3 meters. However, he can change his size to up to 100 meters to compete with kaiju. This runs on a color timer, and he will return to regular size after a long while in his kaiju size. *Oxyon can switch back to his 1.0 form at will. Other Stuff Likes: #Fighting for Earth #Playing videogames #Kaiju Films #Defending Earth #Biscuits #Sleeping #Rap battles #Peeing on giant hydrants #Spinning leeks #Hanging out with friendly kaiju, Robot Masters, and good guys in general Dislikes: #Evil #Menaceful Aliens #Dog-taming whistles #Water sprinklers #Bantyo Stingmon #Bantyo Mamemon #Bantyo Lilymon #Cats #Newspapers #Don Muto TriviaCategory:Original Characters -Oxyon and the majority of project H.O.W.L share the same theme: The SSSP's march -His name is a combination of the word Oxygen, and the suffix on, which is used in several H.O.W.L members. Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Project H.O.W.L Category:Undead Category:Cyborgs